Yukigakure Shinjuku Gessen's Whirlpool Legacy
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto is adopted by legendary shinobi Kurokage, who snuck him out of Konoha. Kurokage takes him to the Land of Snow to enroll him in the Death Cram Ninja Academy, joining Kurokage's granddaughter, Yumi, along with fellow orphans Hitomi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, Ryoubi, & Ryouna. Their mission: Find the Land of Snow's true princess, and save the land from its corruption.


**Author's Notes: **Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus is coming in the Fall! Whoo-hoo! And since I just completed Senran Kagura Burst, just in time too. This calls for a celebration!

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Strong/Powerful Naruto, Minor multi-Crossover, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het

**Pairing:** Naruto/Harem

**-Naruto's Harem**

**From Senran Kagura:** Yumi, Murakumo, Yozakura, Shiki, Minori, Ryoubi, Ryouna, Hitomi (MarvelousAQL from Hyperdimension Neptunia), Murasaki, Miyabi, Imu

**From Naruto:** Kiyomi (Yang Kyuubi), Kurami (Yin Kyuubi), Hinata, Ino, Anko, Yugao, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Koyuki, Mei, Shion, Fuka, Samui, Konan, Shizuka

**Universe:** Animeverse/Gameverse

**Series:** Uzumaki's Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Senran kagura, or any other crossover that'll appear.

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. You have been WARNED!**

**New Presenting: **_**Yukigakure Shinjuku Gessen's Whirlpool Legacy**_

* * *

**Prologue: Kurokage's Adoption**

* * *

**(Konohagakure, October 10th)**

In the village of Konoha in the Elemental Countries, an old man in his fifties was walking the streets after a meeting with one of his old friends from Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage's Sarutobi Hiruzen.

But he is more than an old man. He is simply known as Kurokage, a shinobi from Yukigakure.

He's one of two legendary shinobi along side his old time rival and best friend, Hanzo, who shares the same name as Hanzo of the Salamander. He has black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, a scruffy appearance with a moustache and beard, and wearing a standard shinobi outfit with a light gray flak jacket, and a black cloak over it.

As he strolled through the village, he smiled at how things are so peaceful six years after the attack of the most powerful Bijuu in the world, the Kyuubi no Yoko Kitsune; an attack that cost the lives of his longtime ally, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, the latter whose pranks on the village always brought a smile on his face, and he missed them.

If only if there's something that would happen that would make this trip worth it, aside from seeing everyone celebrating the anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Kurokage's ears perked up and looked to his right to find a young blond-haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black shirt and what was described as "kill-me" orange pants, running from several Chunin-level shinobi with murderous intent in their eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first if you want to beat me up like yesterday, ya horse's ass!" the blonde boy retorted as he ran past Kurokage, who blinked, thinking he saw a young Minato until he saw the whisker-marks on his cheeks.

"Damn you! Cut the Uzumaki brat off at the next block!" the Chunin said through his communicator.

"_What? Uzumaki? I thought Hiruzen said that there was no other Uzumaki in existence after Kushina-chan's death. How her baby son was killed by Kyuubi before Minato could defeat it._" Kurokage thought, frowning before realizing exactly who the boy was from his features, just as the two pursuing Chunin stopped in front of him.

"Oh! Kurokage-sama!" one of the Chunin said, inwardly cursing how the brat was even near him.

"Chunin. May I asked why you're chasing that child with dangerous weapons?" Kurokage inquired, nodding to the kunai and shuriken in their hands.

"Sorry, Kurokage-sama, but that demon brat's a special case. I assured you that he'll be accordingly punished for disturbing your visit." the second Chunin assured him.

"I preferred that he wasn't. He did no harm to me, considering that he was outrunning two Chunin like yourselves, I see potential in him becoming a great shinobi. Don't you agree?" Kurokage inquired, gauging the two Chunin for their response, while not liking the looks on their faces when he praised the boy and requesting that he not be punished.

"Respectfully, we don't. The boy's crimes outweigh this so-called potential considering what he did on his day." The first Chunin responded with a scowl in his eyes.

"Oh? What crimes may that be?" Kurokage questioned coolly, now making that Chunin uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Kurokage-sama, but that's classified, even to you due to law Sandaime-sama made to reveal the reason." the second Chunin responded quickly before turning to his partner, "Come on. Let's go before the fucking brat gets away!"

With a nod, the two Chunin took off, not knowing that Kurokage was following them with a fury rising within him.

He knows who the boy is, if his features were any indication with hair from his father and similar facial resemble of his mother.

The boy was the supposedly dead son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki; and with the Chunin call him "demon brat", he was no doubt the new Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, which explains the murderous attitude he was getting. And since today was October 10th, the day that Kyuubi appeared…

His "old friend" Hiruzen has A LOT of explaining to do, but he was in no mood to see him again at the moment.

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki boy was dodging a hail of shuriken being thrown at him, and managed to take to the rooftops, thanks to the training from a "certain" source that will not be named in front of anyone from Konoha. As his pursuers caught up to him, he dropped several homemade smoke bombs that temporary blinded the Chunin. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Damn it! We lost him!"

"Every spread out! He couldn't have gone far!"

As the Chunin dispersed, Kurokage appeared at the same spot and looked down to see that the blonde boy managed to slip into the alley down below and escape through the sewer.

"Impressive…" he noted, "No doubt he was forced to do stunts like this due to the reception here. Why is Hiruzen allowing his shinobi to do this to the child of the Yondaime?"

"Because it's part of his conditioning."

Kurokage turned to find two ANBU; one with a weasel mask and the other with a neko mask, with the speaker being the former.

"Conditioning? Why would a child need conditioning?"

"Not here. Follow us."

Weasel and Neko left via shunshin, with Kurokage following them to the Forest of Death.

"And why here?" Kurokage asked while heighten his senses for a trap.

"Here we won't be overheard since barely anybody comes here due to the danger." Neko replied, "And the Forest of Death is one of the only places in Konoha the Hokage won't be able to see with his crystal spy orb. Years ago, Yondaime-sama put seals around here to avoid accusations of spying on foreign shinobi during the Chunin Exams."

"I see. So, what is this about conditioning?"

"Simple. The Sandaime is letting the abuse to Naruto happen." Weasel said.

"Naruto? So that's the boy's name…" Kurokage muttered, "What for what purpose would Hiruzen allow this?"

"To make Naruto loyal to the village." Neko responded, with Kurokage looking confused.

"Loyal? Naruto was born here, right? He should automatically loyal to his home, especially when he becomes a shinobi to defend this village." Kurokage stated.

"Normally, that would be the case, but the Sandaime wants Naruto's absolute loyalty. To be indebt to him for all the times he "saved" him. The Sandaime leaked the secret that Naruto's the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, so everyone can "get over" the pain of the Kyuubi's attack, therefore creating an outlet for everyone that turned out to be Naruto. It's even worse on his birthday, which is today." Weasel explained, "However, he never mentioned that he was the son of the Yondaime, and not because nobody would believe it at the time. It's because that his heritage is hidden that almost everyone's against him."

"Naruto was supposed to be Konoha's hero for holding Kyuubi inside himself per his father's instructions, but the Sandaime perverted it. If this continues, that is if Naruto even can continue to survive, Naruto will be completely subservient to Konoha with no freedom or will, something that Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sensei doesn't want." Neko added, "And that's where you come in, Kurokage-sama."

"How?" Kurokage questioned, folding his arms.

"Before they died, Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sensei gave us specific instructions that if the village isn't honoring Yondaime's wishes, we were to seek you out to give Naruto to you, should you visit, and you came at the right time." Neko said.

"My foolish father had reported on how Neko and I stopped several mobs that mostly consisted of my own clan from hurting Naruto, and since then, we've been on fewer and fewer shifts, while the other ANBU members barely do the job in our steed. Soon we'll be taken off completely, and they'll be nothing that we can do to help Naruto because of our ANBU duties." Weasel said with resentment in his voice.

"Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sensei personally gave us this task shortly before Naruto was born. It's a "break glass in case of emergency situation"…" Neko said, "So please, take him out of here so that he can live his life the way he chooses, and take the path he wants, whether to be normal, or a shinobi."

Kurokage just looked at Weasel and Neko and sighed, "If this is what Minato and Kushina-chan wishes, then I will take Naruto with me so that his true potential can be realized at my shinobi school. You two are basically committing treason for this, but a child's life is at stake, and I'll be damned if I allow my friend's only son to continue living in this hellhole that's supposed to be his home."

"Then we better get Naruto to you soon. Since the orphanage kicked him out like always, he'll be out. We'll find and bring him to you. But we'll have to be discreet. Danzo's ROOT force is still active, and he considers Naruto the village weapon." Neko commented.

"No human is a weapon of anybody's, and Konoha will soon learn that, should Naruto decide to become a shinobi." Kurokage stated, "Have Naruto pack his precious valuables, and bring him to that small opening in the village walls between the North and East Gate the moment I leave the village at dusk. I will meet you there."

"We'll put a sleeping jutsu on him. Even though we watched him at times, we don't know how far he was conditioned. Thank you, Kurokage-sama." Weasel said, bowing with Neko before using shunshin to leave.

"_Something's wrong. There's has to be more to this than cementing Naruto's loyalty. What the hell is Hiruzen thinking?_" Kurokage thought before disappearing to launch his own investigation until Naruto is brought to him.

Little does he know that when he's through with his personal investigation, his opinion of Konoha will change drastically.

* * *

**(Unknown Location, one day later)**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to find himself in what appears to be a cabin on a small but comfortable cot.

A wave of confusion washed over him as he recalled his previous memories. After he came out of the sewers, he was unable to enter the orphanage became of the bitch of a caretaker barring him, knowing that a mob of Kyuubi-haters will make him suffer, especially on his birthday. So he was forced to stick to the shadows and escaped into the alleyways that the ones with the special red eyes with tomoe didn't catch him in yet.

An hour later, he was found by his ANBU protectors, who told him to pack his most important possessions go with them. Naruto was cautious at first, but Weasel and Neko were just a few of the people he trust the most, and went to his secret sanctuary in the forest of the Hokage Mountain, under a tree with uprooted roots that housed his treasures. Once she packed them, he was then taken to the area where he recently saved his childhood friend Hinata from bullies, where he found Hinata.

They exchanged a few words before they had to part due to a Chunin patrol walking by, their senses on high alert for him, but both couldn't shake the feeling hat they wouldn't see each other again for a long time. When Neko escorted Hinata away, Naruto suddenly felt extremely doozy and fell asleep on the spot.

Stretching, he sat up and got off the bed, suddenly feeling that something was wrong due to the cabin swaying back and forth a little, he ran to the door and opened it to find a well-lit hallway. Running down it, he ascended some stairs and opened another door. The light blinded him for a bit before his vision clear, finally seeing the reason for the swaying.

He was on a ship, surrounded by water.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"I see you're finally awake, young one. I was worried that the sleeping jutsu Weasel put on you was too strong…"

Naruto looked over to see a scuffy old man with black hair and blue eyes in a black cloak smoking a pipe similar to what the Sandaime smoked at times.

"But considering what you were sleeping on and how your life was like, that comfy cot you were sleeping on was what your body needed."

"Who are you? Am I dreaming?" Naruto asked, pinching himself on the arm and winced in pain, making the old man chuckle.

"No, you're not dreaming, young one. My name is Kurokage, and I'm a retired shinobi. I'm also friends and rivals with the Shodaime Hokage, his wife, and his brother the Nidaime Hokage before their passing, as well as the Yondaime and his wife." Kurokage introduced himself, with Naruto looking awed.

"Sugoi…" Naruto said before shaking his head, "Wait, why am I here?! Where am I going?!"

"Calm yourself." Kurokage chided him before blowing out some smoke; "I'm simply rescuing you from the hellhole that is now your former home. And before you ask how I know, I had a nice little chat with your friends Weasel and Neko, and did a little digging of my own in Konoha. You tell stand there and tell me that you had a preferable life in Konoha under the Sandaime's watch."

"But the old man isn't bad! He's just busy, and can't take care of me all the time!" Naruto protested as Kurokage shook his head.

"Still doesn't excuse him from the many attacks you suffered I'm sure you asked the Sandaime why you're been attacked, right?"

"I have, but jiji says that I'm too young to understand and would explain it to me one day." Naruto replied.

"That day would've never come Naruto…well, probably on your deathbed, but never nonetheless." Kurokage retorted as he looked over the water.

"Do you know why I'm hated, Kuro-ojisan?" Naruto asked with Kurokage looking over him now, "Why everyone calls me a demon? A monster?"

"Yes. The fact is that you're supposed to be a hero for holding back a force of nature that ran through Konoha six years ago." Kurokage responded, "Your parents, especially your father, a powerful shinobi in his own right, never wanted you to be hated."

"My father? So he isn't what they called a deadbeat coward who ran away from battle from the last war? They also called my mom names that I can't repeat." Naruto said sadly, making Kurokage's blood boil at hearing this but managed to retrain his killing intent as to not to scare little Naruto.

"Far from it. Your surrogate grandfather has a lot of explaining to do, since he should've been the one to tell you the identity of your parents. They're great people, and true heroes of Konoha. The people should've treated you better for that."

"Can you tell me who they are?" Naruto asked, his eye showing his desire to learn who his parents really are, "Please, tell me, Kuro-jiisan!"

Kurokage looked at the boy for a moment and answered, "Your father is Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha; and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina, the Princess and Heiress to the Uzumaki Clan, as well as the previous holder of the Kyuubi, the said force of nature you now hold within your being. Their blood flow through your veins, Naruto."

Naruto froze in shock at this unexpected information.

"You've…lying… It can't be true… No, no, NO! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE THE SON OF MY HERO THE YONDAIME! IF ITS TRUE WHEN HOW COULD EVERYONE HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Naruto screamed, holding his head in agony as tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto my boy, but I would never lie about this, not to the son of my dearly departed friends." Kurokage told him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "It is true that they are your parents, and while they would burn Konoha to the ground for the many crimes they've inflicted onto you, I have no doubt that they would be proud of you for surviving this long."

"But why? How could Konoha, the old man, do this to me?" Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears and noses, "Is it because I hold the Kyuubi?"

Kurokage nodded, "No doubt, but I'm sure that not everyone is against you in Konoha, as Weasel and Neko acted on your parents' secret dying wish, and brought you to me. It's thanks to them that you no longer have to suffer."

"Not everyone hates me?"

"No. Only the ones who know the difference between a kunai, and a sealing scroll in which a kunai is sealed in, know your true self, and wants you to be safe."

Naruto nodded and sat next to Kurokage, who put his arms around his shoulder.

"Rest assured, those who made your life hell will pay for their lack of vision, but right now, you have a new future to look forward to."

"What do you mean, Kuro-jiji?" Naruto asked, confused.

"A future where you live a normal life, or follow in your parents' footsteps and become a great shinobi like them. Whichever path you choose is up to you now, Naruto."

Naruto looked over the water and saw that they're about to arrive on land soon. He thought about what Kurokage said and made a decision.

"I'll do it. I'm become a shinobi, like my mom and dad before me. You said that Konoha would pay for what they done to me, right? Then I'll be the one who collects the payment!" Naruto declared, with Kurokage smiling in approval.

"Then you choose the Way of the Shinobi. In that case, I will teach you all that I know, Uzumaki Naruto." Kurokage assured him.

"Thank you, Kuro-jiji!" Naruto said excitedly, and then looked at the land they're about to disembark on, "By the way, where are we?"

"The Land of Snow. My home, and yours too."

As the ship got close to land, Naruto sent back to his room to get his bag of stuff. When he came back, the ship made port. Taking Kurokage's hand, they got off the ship, with Kurokage leading Naruto to their destination.

* * *

**(Yukigakure)**

"This is it, Naruto. Yukigakure no Sato, one of the most technological lands in all of the Elemental Countries."

Naruto shivered, "It's…cold…"

Kurokage chuckled, "You'll get used to it. You're going to need to if you're going to be my students."

"I can take it! Bring it on!" Naruto shouted with a burst of energy before going back to shivering despite the warm clothes provided by Kurokage.

"One step at a time." Kurokage said as they arrived at what looks to be a castle, "Here we are!"

"Kuro-jiji. What is this place?" Naruto asked, looking at the huge castle in amazement.

"Your new home, and where you'll be learning to be a shinobi for the next few years at my academy."

They walked forward and Kurokage pressed his hand on the gate, with the seal on the gate responding to his energy signature and opening for the two before closing right behind them. Entering the castle, it was warm enough for Naruto to shed some of his layers.

"Oji-chan!"

A young girl who's Naruto's age come out of nowhere and jumped into Kurokage's arms. She has gray hair styled in a bobcut, icy blue eyes, wearing a snow-white kimono, and was as cute as Hinata in Naruto's eye.

"Oh-ho, Yumi-chan!" Kurokage greeted, returning the hug before setting her down, with ocean blue eye met icy blue ones, and Naruto shivered. Yumi didn't give him a cold look, but she gave off the feeling of an ice queen as she hid behind her grandfather. Naruto then sensed three more signatures and looked behind him.

"Hitomi. Murakumo. Yozakura. You can come out now." Kurokage called out, with three more young girls coming out.

The first one was year younger than Naruto and Yumi bounced down the nearby stairs in excitement. She has orange hair with a swirling ahoge, red eyes with an orange musical note for pupils, and wearing casual clothing.

The second one leaned out from behind a pillar with a brown paper bag over her head with eyeholes, and wearing pajamas.

And the third one's appeared at the foot of the stairs where Hitomi came from. She has short blue hair styled in a bowl cut, teal eyes, and wearing a sea-colored kimono, as well as a serious expression on her face.

"Yumi. Hitomi. Murakumo. Yozakura. Meet my newest student, and your newest classmate, Naruto." Kurokage said, gesturing towards the blonde and grinning at him, "Welcome to Shijuku Gessen Jogakkan."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Next time – Chapter 01: The Death Cram Ninja Academy Elite**

_-A new generation of shinobi is born within Yukigakure. They are the elite of Gessen, and not a force in the world can match up to their potential. And soon…every village will know._

**-Where are Gessen, Hanzo, and Hebijo in the Elemental Countries?**

**Gessen:** Land of Snow, Yukigakure

**Hanzo:** Land of Hot Water, Yugakure

**Hebijo:** Land of Sound (Rice Fields), Otogakure

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, May 21, 2014**


End file.
